Ghost Story
by Trin7
Summary: Ghost's rebirth and his first trip to Zion...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I noticed that there is little written about one of my favorite characters, Ghost. So here goes. Hope you like it.

**Summary**: Ghost is unplugged.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Matrix nor any of the characters. They are the property of the Wachowski Brothers and Warner Bros. Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love the Matrix.

It wasn't always easy growing up as the son of a Chinese immigrant in a primarily upper class white neighborhood of New York City. But he had a good life. His parents had worked hard to send him to the best highschool. He was smart and had breezed through. At the age of seventeen he was now one of the youngest students at the University. As a student of Philosophy most people considered him to be just an average strait-laced kid of guy. He of course knew better. He was a hacker. One of the best. A ghost. He could move in and out of computer systems without anyone ever knowing he had been there. But that wasn't good enough. All his life he felt like he was missing something. Something he couldn't quite catch up with. It continued to elude him.

What is the Matrix?

The library was quiet. He liked it that way. He was searching again. Looking for answers. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a young African-American woman, perhaps 25-30 years old, enter the computer room and sit quietly in the corner desk. He continued in his quest, but remained alert to her presence. So it came as a surprise to him when he heard her voice from the seat next to him.

"I know what you are looking for," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're looking for answers. So was I. I found them."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Matrix. Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

"I'm doing fine on my own thanks."

"I don't believe you. We've been watching you. I know how many times you've failed."

"Nietzsche said, 'A thinker sees his own actions as experiments and questions--as attempts to find out something. Success and failure are for him answers above all.'"

"No number of failures will help you discover the answers you are seeking. I can only offer you assistance one time. You won't get another chance."

He paused and considered her offer. What did he really have to lose?

"Okay."

"You need to understand that once I show you the truth, there is no going back."

"I understand."

"Well then, Ghost, my name is Niobe. Come with me."

Cloudy. That was the best description he could give of what he felt. Confused. Tired. Bits and pieces of things happening around him. Visions of people near him. Then…darkness.

"Niobe, look's like we got us some twins."

"Really? Who else?"

"Morpheus sent word. He pulled a girl out the same day. Name's Trinity."

The last thing he remembered was taking the red pill from Niobe. After that it all got a bit hazy. When he opened his eyes they burned. He looked around. He noticed what appeared to be plugs in his arms and on the back of his head.

The door opened and Niobe entered.

"Well, Ghost, welcome to reality."

It was difficult to believe, but not hard to understand. He had begun to accept the reality of his situation. He was a soldier about to begin training.

Yes, he understood what he was supposed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home. Well, his new home at least. They were taking him to Zion for the first time. He didn't know what to expect, but he was pleasantly surprised when they arrived. He grabbed his belongings and followed Niobe to the ship's exit.

His first impression was one of awe. He had never seen anything like it. He chuckled slightly at the thought. Of course he had never seen anything like it. He hadn't ever really seen anything but the inside of the Logos and what little he could see out the window of the cockpit.

"I'll take you to your room. Then you are on your own to explore," Niobe explained, "Let's go."

He continued to follow her along the catwalk and to the elevator. They went up a few floors and then down a hall to a small, red, metal door. She opened it and gestured to him.

"This is it. Not much to look at right now, but I'm sure you will add your own personal touch. Everyone does. We can stay here for three days, then we need to go back out. If you need anything, let me know. My room is with Morpheus just down the hall."

"Thanks Captain. Niobe. I think I'll be alright."

She left and he dropped his bags and looked around. A bed, a small dresser, a sink, a desk, and pretty much nothing else. He sat on the edge of the bed. It had potential, but as he wasn't going to be here much anyway, what was the point of trying to make it homey? He laid back and immediately succumbed to exhaustion.

He awoke the next morning without fully realizing where he was. After reality sank in the stood up, used the sink to wash his face, ran his hands through his almost non-existant hair, and discovered a razor on the dresser. Finally, he thought, my beard has grown out of control. He then shaved for the first time in his life, surprised that he actually knew how it needed to be done, pulled on his boots, and left the small apartment hoping he would be able to find his way back.

He had walked quite a way along the hallway when he stumbled on another person sitting near the edge of the balcony. Literally, stumbled upon her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even see you sitting there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said casually. He noticed that she was wearing much the same uniform as he was. She was tall and slender with very short black hair and blue eyes.

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure."

"My name is Ghost. I'm the newest member of the Logos," he said.

"You're Ghost? I've heard a lot about you. I'm Trinity from the Nebuchadnezzar. They said we are twins. Guess that makes you my brother."

He laughed.

"I've heard about you too. Glad to finally meet you."

"This is strange isn't it? Being here…Knowing that everything that came before was a lie?"

"I understand what you mean. A few minutes ago I shaved for the first time in my life."

"I noticed. It looks nice," she said with a mischievous grin.

For some reason she felt immediately comfortable around him. Like they had known each other forever. It was a nice feeling. She hadn't really felt like that since being unplugged. Yeah, it was nice. She had a brother.

It might be nice to have a sister, he thought. He needed someone to talk to. This reality thing might not be so bad after all.


End file.
